Gives You Hell
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: France has pissed off England too many times. Along with his friends, France's recent prank on England makes him cross the line and the Englishman plots revenge on the Frenchman. The next morning, Canada wakes to find something different about his lover. Includes Animals transformations, black magic, USUK, Franada, Spamano, GerIta and PruAus.
1. For the Last Time

Gives You Hell

Chapter One: For the Last Time 

Too many times France had pissed off England. Every single day, something would happen to England that would often to be the work of France and his two partners-in-crime, Prussia and Spain. (For some reason, they called themselves The Bad Touch Trio) Everywhere in the school, the three would always be seen together. Nothing could split them three up. They would often take the blame for the other and the teachers would often become befuddled by the troublesome trio and they would often take detention for an hour. England would often be the victim in these pranks as well as the other students at World Academy.

Such as tampering with the school fountain and England had stormed off the headmaster's office, dripping wet. Another time consisted of a tripping wire. The trio had warned everybody not to use the stairwell except England and his boyfriend, America. The two had ended up with bloody lips, a black eye and America's ankle being twisted. Another time had been of Prussia slipping a mouse trap in the Brit's school bag and that had ended up with a lot of cuss words and the trio in stitches of hysterical laughter.

England was sick of it. Two weeks had passed since the last prank and he was hoping for peaceful day. He walked down the long corridor until he came to the dining hall. He saw them sat in a corner with their lovers: Canada, Romano and Austria. Canada was snuggled up beside France as he licked the maple syrup off the frog's fingers. Romano, however, was trying his best to escape from Spain's rib-crushing hug and Austria was sitting with his ear phones in as the loud Prussian shouted at the top of his voice about how awesome he was. This was a complete lie in England's opinion. Prussia then saw the Brit who was heading over to America's table, a few tables away. He leaned over, whispering something to the other two. They looked round and England scowled at them as he sat down next to America who was wolfing down a large hamburger.

"Hey, Iggy." America said, through a large mouthful of the burger which soon ended up sprayed on the older boy's cheek.

"Didn't your boss not teach you manners?" he asked, wiping away the food.

"Sure, he did, dude!" he said after swallowing.

A wolf whistle sounded a few tables away, along with some sniggering. They looked over and saw the trio and their lover's looking over at them. Prussia was making kissing faces at them as France and Spain sniggered at them.

"How is ze ankle today, _mon am_i? I trust you haven't had any more slip ups."

Prussia let out his usual obnoxious laughter. England snarled at the Frenchman.

"Don't listen to them, Iggy. They're not worth it."

"Aww, cowering behind your little American, are we, England?" mocked Prussia.

England hands tightened into fists. America's hand wrapped itself round his and the look in his eyes told him not to rise. Prussia made a whip cracking sound and France meowing and Prussia received a slap across the head by Austria.

"Vhat vas zat for?" he moaned, rubbing his head.

"You being an ass!" Austria grumbled.

"Kesesesese~. You still love me, zough?" Prussia cackled, kissing the Austrian.

Austrian blushed but scowled at his boyfriend. England sighed and rested his head against his little America's shoulder. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

France lounged in the library, snuggled up beside Canada who was trying to do his French homework but France's wandering hands were distracting him.

"France...pl-please. I wanna finish this."

"But why, _mon petit lapin?_ You're so good at French. Ze south of your homeland practically speaks it."

"I know. But still I want to finish this and then I'm all yours."

"Ohonhonhonhon~. You tempt me, _mon chou._"

Canada sighed and continued his work as a slight blush crept across his cheeks. Prussia stuck his feet up on the table they were sat at and let a huge yawn.

"_Mein Gott,_ I'm bored."

"Well, we're all bored, _amigo_." Said Spain. "I haven't got _mi_ _tomate_ here to look after me."

Prussia scoffed. "Pfft! I'd be bored even if he was here."

"Well...we could pull another prank." France suggested innocently.

Everyone looked towards the blonde. Canada spoke first as he closed his work book.

"France, every time you do a prank it involves England or my brother or both of them. And it get you guys into serious trouble and I don't want that."

France pouted and pulled the shy Canadian towards him into a loving embrace. "Oh, _mon_ _petit_ Canada, you're so caring for _moi_."

"Don't suffocate him!" Prussia snapped.

France threw him a sharp look at the albino and relaxed his grip on Canada, who snuggled into his boyfriend.

"I still zink we should do it, Canada." Said France, kissing his boyfriend's neck. "It could relieve our boredom."

Canada sighed. "There's no arguing with you, is there?"

"Non, _mon cher_." France said, chuckling and leaned in for a kiss. Canada obliged and kissed the blond.

"Well, you can do whatever you want to. Just don't get me involved please."

"_D'accord_." The Frenchman then turned to his best friends. "So, what shall we conjure up to piss off ze students? Or rather ze usual victims?"

"Vell, ve could trap England in ze toilets und set off an explosion." Suggested Prussia.

"And where, pray tell, are we going to get the explosives in such a sort amount of time?" asked Spain.

Prussia sagged at this. "_Schieβe_! Vell, vhat do you suggest then, Spain?"

Spain shrugged. "We could jump on him and shove him in the girls' changing rooms?"

"Non, we did. Zat last year, remember?"

"We could always try Alfred? Or switch the signs around on the door when he comes."

"_Mon ami_, we need something different. Something zat nobody will forget."

"Well, you could just do a flat tire?"

"_Nein_!" Prussia snarled. "We could paint the school benches and get the paint on his and America's clothes."

"Not memorable enough." Said France, trying to think.

"Well," said Canada, playing with France's loose tie. "You could do the bench prank...but instead of paint, it could be glue."

Silence fell upon the group. Canada slapped a hand to his mouth after realising what he just said.

"F-forget I said that."

"_Non_, _mon_ _cher_. I zink we should just do zat. Spain, Prussia, come along. We've got a prank to unleash upon England." France leaned down and gave Canada a passionate kiss on the lips. "_Merci_, _mon_ _petit_ Canada. I'll give you ze most biggest reward for zis."

And the trio ran out of the library, leaving a bewildered yet ashamed Canada behind. The shy Canadian sighed and slumped down in his chair. He wanted to go and warn England but...boy did he want that reward from France!

* * *

The bell rang ending the lesson. England collected his things put them carefully in his bag, hoping that there wasn't another mouse trap inside. Luckily, there wasn't. England stood up from his seat and walked out of the classroom to find America.

Outside, England could see his boyfriend sitting with the most unlikely people ever. He was sitting with those idiots, who laughing hysterically with America. he scowled at the sight and stormed over to them. Prussia saw him and walked from the table towards him, grinning like an idiot.

"_Hallo_, Iggy. Come to have a good old laugh wiz us."

"Piss off, you wanker." He snarled before turning on his boyfriend. "Why the bloody hell are you sitting with these idiots?"

"What, they just called me over and I couldn't say no, dude!"

England sighed and sat down. "America—" He began but then he felt it. Something sticky on his school trousers. He tried to stand up but he couldn't move. He was stuck! Or rather he was glued to the bench. He turned on France.

"You twat!" he growled.

France didn't say anything, he was leaning against Spain, both of whom were laughing. England snarled and tried to get up but couldn't. He tried again and this time there was a ripping sound and England blushed furiously. More hysterical laughter followed this and America was doing his best not to laugh, but finding it very difficult. England snarled at his boyfriend.

"Don't sit there, you wanker. Go and get some help."

"O-okay, I-Iggy. Be right back." America said, still trying to fit the urge to laugh. The American began to walk away as France, Spain and Prussia got from the bench.

"Well, England." said Spain. "It's been fun. If you fancy seeing more, stick around."

The trio guffawed with laughter and walked away, their arms linked together and singing loudly LMFAO's 'Party Rock Anthem'.

* * *

At two in the morning, the dining room door opened as a cloaked figure entered the darkened room. The door closed and the figure walked into the middle of the room. The tables had pushed to one side of the hall and the chairs had been stacked high.

The figure in the cloak soon put down a large black book and took out a large piece of white chalk. He knelt down and began to draw three large circles inside each other and then began to draw weird symbols that was strange to the human eye.

As soon as the figure was done, he walked back to the middle of the circle and picked up the book and began to flick through the pages until he came to where he wanted to be. Green eyes scanned the pages and closed as the man to chant words under his breath. As he chanted the spell a second time, a slight breeze began to pick up and soon it became a gust of wind and became fast like a twister. The chalk drawing on the ground suddenly glowed eerily green and as the spell was repeated yet again, it changed and the light intensified. The hard flapped the cloak fiercely and the hood fell back.

As soon as it had started, everything stopped as England chanted the last few words of the spell with a smirk on his lips. In the morning, France was in for a treat...

* * *

In the morning, the alarm clock beeped twice and then stopped. France turned over in his sleep and stretched. He crawled out of bed and fell clumsily to the floor. The Frenchman shook his head and looked around.

Why was everything so big? Had he suddenly shrunk in the night? Or was he still dreaming? Maybe he was imagining it. The sex reward he had given Canada last night had made them both tired. France shrugged and hopped over to the large full length mirror. Wait a minute...hopped? Since when did France _hop_ round?

He looked down at his hands and feet and gasped. They were webbed and slimy. What did he have last night? Surely the cigarettes Prussia had given out didn't have an illegal substance in them? He hoped not. France took a deep breath and looked towards the mirror.

And let out a yell of horror...

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello, this is a fanfiction I came up with a couple of days ago. This story France and England centric but there is no FrUK...I apologise to those FrUk lovers who are reading this. Anyway, this fanfiction includes my FIVE top pairings in Hetalia. That's right five! But Franada is waaaaay at the top where as the others are fighting for second ad such XD but I love them none the less. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter will be posted soon**

**P.S. **

**This is only going to be four or five chapters long. Or maybe three of four...**

**Reviews are love 3 **

**M.S.P **

**xxxx**


	2. The Froggy Frenchman

Chapter Two: The Froggy Frenchman

Canada woke up with a start. France's yell had waked him up from the loveliest dream about last night. He looked round but couldn't see his French lover anywhere.

"F-F-France? Where are you?"

"Don't look at me, Canada." Said France's voice from the floor. "I'm hideous."

Canada crawled over to the side of the bed and looked on the floor for his lover. But instead of seeing his lover, he saw a large green frog sitting by the mirror, sobbing.

"France? Is that...you?"

"DON'T LOOK AT MOI!" the little amphibian moaned. "I'm so ugly."

Canada climbed out of bed and knelt beside the frog that was, somehow, his lover.

"How did you get like this?"

"I...don't know...I just—" the frog said, through sobs.

"Mon Dieu." The Canadian breathed. He then held out both of his hands. "Here, climb in."

The frog turned and let out a loud crack which soon set the tears off again.

"Ahhhh! I'm so disgusting. I want to die. Why moi? Why is it always _moi_?"

The frog soon began to hop round madly but wasn't watching where he was going and smacked himself into the wall. The frog fell to the floor, his left leg twitching. Canada sighed and shuffled over to France and picked him up into his hands. He stood up and took him over to the bed. He turned France over in his hands and embraced the froggy nation. He stroked France, calming him down.

"It's all night, France. We'll sort this out...somehow. I bet England might be able to help us."

"It's was probably 'im zat done zis, mon cher."

"What?"

The bedroom opened and a sleepy Spain and a tired and annoyed Prussia entered.

"Vhat za hell are you two doing in here? You've just wo—" Prussia snarled but stopped when he saw the frog in Canada's arms.

"Does France know you're cheating on him wiz zat zing?"

"Watch what you're calling 'zing', you bastard!" Francis roared.

Spain and Prussia stared in shock at the frog.

"Is...is that you, France?" asked Spain.

"Unfortunately." France whimpered.

"Umm, Canada...how did he get like this?"

"God knows. He was his perfect self last night and when I woke up. He was like this."

"It's zat damned England. He did zis to moi. Him and his magic."

"But the Magic Trio had been banned from doing magic in the school. Remember last Halloween?"

"Nobody can forget last Halloween." Grumbled Prussia, remembering how the trio had conjured zombies as a prank and a female zombie had climbed into his bed and had 'tried to rape him'.

"Well," said Canada. "If England did this then he's broken that rule."

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Spain."

"We'll have to find England and get France changed back." Said Canada, stroking France's head. "Otherwise we're going to have to raise the bar to his level."

"And how do we do zat, mon cher?" France asked, looking up at the Canadian with his big yellow eyes.

"Simple. Bribery. If he won't change you back, he'll get expelled from breaking the rules."

"I never knew you had a dark side, mon petit."

"When it comes to my boyfriend, I have to develop a protection for you."

"Oh, mon cher."

Canada smiled down at his lover and blew him a kiss. France's mouth and widened into a smile and then croaked. He wailed and hopped back onto the bed, underneath the covers as Prussia and Spain laughed.

* * *

They had to keep France safe and sound, so Canada had filled the bath tub with water for him, otherwise the poor Frenchman would die from lack of water. Frogs needed to be in water as well as on land. Once France was settled in, Canada had called over Romano and Austria and told them of France's predicament. Romano had laughed hysterically but stopped when the shy Canadian gave him daggers. Austria had felt a little sympathy towards the Frenchman even though they would say France had come down with a virus and Canada was the only one to visit him. They all agreed on this and soon it spread like wildfire.

France's French friends had bombarded him with questions about France's condition. Canada soon explained to them, rather timidly that France had caught a virus in the night and that he hoped to make a speedy recovery. But the difficult part was either finding or getting hold of England. Prussia and Spain had fought through crowds to get the Englishman and Romano. Austria and Canada had tried to find him but he was nowhere. Romania and Norway had told Spain that they hadn't seen England either so finding him around the school. During their breaks or free periods and lunch the five of them searched the grounds but England was nowhere. According to America, England hadn't been up in the dormitories. So, Prussia had skipped his next to last lesson to go and drive around the town to find the sneak.

France had been in hysterics when he found out that England had disappeared from the school. Canada had soon calmed him down and told him everything would be fine.

* * *

America paced the bedroom. He hadn't seen his boyfriend since last night and he was getting worried. He was hoping that England hadn't suddenly runaway from the school because of what had happened yesterday. He knew it had been just a prank and they could have just laughed about it and forget it ever happened.

America sat down on the bed and placed his head in hands. He couldn't understand why England could leave him without any warning. No note, no call, no text. Nothing. Did his little Iggy not love the American anymore? Was he just nothing but a fuck toy? No, England wasn't that kind of person. So, where was he then if he wasn't?

The door opened and England stepped through the door. He smiled down at his lover.

"Hey, love. Did you miss me?"

"Where have you been?" America said, not looking up.

"Out. Thought I'd skip classes for the day and spoil my little America." England said, producing a large bouquet of red blooming roses and a Happy Meal. When the America didn't look up, England's smirk vanished. "America?"

"Do you have any idea of how worried I've been?" America growled.

"But...I..."

"You never left a note, or even called me or even sent a message. I was _fucking_ worried! Did you just run out on me because of that stupid prank that France and pals did to you?"

"No. America—"

"Like hell ya didn't! Do you not even care for me?"

England stepped forward and knelt down beside his lover. "America. I _do_ care for you. I just...I just wanted to get my head clear and know what's it's like to be fucking rebellious.

America looked up at his boyfriend. "Wha-What?"

"Well, let's just say I may have broken a few rules."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well, I may have turned...France into the frog that he is."

"I...don't get what you mean."

England sighed. "I changed Francy pants into a frog."

"You mean he ain't ill?"

"Ill?" England then scoffed. "I doubt being an amphibian counts as being ill."

"But Canada said..." America said but England shushed him.

"It's all fine now, love. Let's celebrate France's 'unfortunate being'."

The lovers chuckled and fell back on the bed. All forgiven...

* * *

Canada knocked on the door of the bathroom and peeked in. "France, you okay?"

"I'm bored, cherie." The Frenchman grumbled.

Canada watched as his froggy lover hopped down from the bath tub and hopped, rather clumsily, towards him. Canada then picked him up and took him over to the bed. France then jumped on the bed and Canada lay down next to him.

"So what is ze plan for tomorrow, mon amour?"

"Same as always, France. If England's around tomorrow then we make the deal. Simple as."

France hopped closer to his boyfriend. "Oh, mon cher. It makes my 'eart flutter when I 'ear you say zings like zat."

"I know, France. Prace que j t'aime."

"Oh, Canada. Je t'aime aussi."

Canada smiled and slowly stroked France's head. The Frenchman seemed to suddenly deflate slightly. "You okay?"

"Oui. Just want to be back to my beautiful self."

"It doesn't matter what you look like, everyone is beautiful."

"Oui." The Frenchman sighed. "But it just goes to show zat I may have proven England right."

"What do you mean?"

"I _am_ a frog." France said, miserably.

"No, you're not. You're France, my love and I'm proud of you."

"Stop it, Canada. I'm nothing but a selfish, perverted, vain—"

"France, stop talking bullshit. That's completely untrue. How long have we been together?"

"Zree years."

"Exactly. And those three years, _you_, France, have been loving, adoring and the sweetest man I have ever met." Canada smiled, blushing. "And I love you for that."

France smiled. He hopped closer to Canada and nuzzled into him. a croak sounded making Canada giggle and France whimper.

"Don't laugh, Canada."

"W-what? I think it's cute."

"And 'ow on earth is a frog _cute_?"

Canada giggled again and blew a kiss towards the frog.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Now, I'm sorry to all France fans out there, but I had to go Anti-France for this story and trust me I've been mentally kicking myself for this idea. But I get to make it up with dash of Franada on the side. Next chapter will be uploaded soon. **


	3. Blackmailing the British Empire

Chapter 3: Blackmailing the British Empire 

The next day, England walked down to the school with America. Clasping each other's hands. They were heading down to the locker room as England needed his books after shipping out of classes yesterday. After topping America three times and America topping him twice, England had _carefully_ explained the situation about France and of how he and the rest of the Magic Trio had been banned from doing magic. America told England that he would take the secret to the grave if he had to, which resulted him getting smacked, playfully.

As England approached his locker, a voice yelled out.

"Oi, England!"

The two lovers turned and saw an angry Prussia and Spain coming towards them at full pelt, eyes narrowed dangerously. Behind them were Canada, Romano and Austria, who also didn't look too happy to see the Brit.

"Morning, fellas. And what can I—OW!"

Prussia grabbed hold of England and had slammed him into the lockers. America stepped forward and tried to release the Prussian's tight hold on his boyfriend but Spain got there first and slammed America against the lockers, face first."

"Hey! Watch the face!" he then saw Canada. "Hey, bro? Would you get these monkeys off us please—OW!"

"Pipe down, America." Prussia snarled. He then turned on England. "You, my friend, have got a lot to answer for."

"Oh, please. He deserved it." England sneered, which resulted of him being kicked in the shins.

"Canada, tell him." Spain growled.

Canada stepped forward and looked at England dead on.

"England, I want to make a deal with you. I want you to change back France. Please make him human again."

"Fat chance of that happening, right Iggy?"

"Correct." England said, harshly. "For the record, Canada. And I'm sorry to say this, but France deserved all he got and if he wants to be changed back then he'll just have to—"

"Listen, England." Canada interrupted. "You change him back and forget that stupid prank ever happened and we won't spill."

England's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't?"

"I would. For France's sake and mine. You change him back before tomorrow's lessons finish or else, I'll say that you performed magic and have you expelled from here."

Canada sighed and then walked away." C-c'mon guys."

Romano snarled and soon followed Canada. Spain dropped America and hurried after Romano. Austria took a step forward towards Prussia, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go, Prussia."

England smirked. "Yeah, Prussia. Run along now, your 'little pet' in calling."

Prussia growled and slammed England against the lockers, letting go and walked off his arms around Austria as they walked away. America came closer to him.

"You all right?"

"Perfectly. I might have more bruises and cuts by tomorrow. But I know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'll have to come to a decision by this evening."

"Why? Just leave him as he is, Iggy, and he'll have to come crawling to you to change him back."

"America, if I leave him as a frog then...then I'll expelled from here."

"What?"

"We'll be apart and I don't want to lose you."

America looked at his boyfriend. He stepped forward and hugged him close, breathing in his scent. "Do what you have to do, babe. I love you."

"I love you too, America." England said, hugging the younger boy close.

He had to make the right decision either save France's pervy behind or face losing his education and his lover. This was going to take a lot of thinking on his behalf.

* * *

Canada decided to skip his lessons and go back up to his and France's dorm room. He wanted to be with France and keep an eye on him. He didn't fancy leaving France on his own like this. With what had happened.

Canada never expected England to be so cruel. He knew that he was nasty to France because the two got along like cats and dogs and Fighting none stop.

But England needn't have stopped so low as to use magic on the blonde. True, the prank had made France cross the line but...Canada didn't know to place it because he knew that it was petty.

But what about himself? Canada had been the one that had suggested using glue instead of paint. So, did it make him as bad as France...or worse? This wasn't France's fault. It was his. And it wasn't England's either. Canada had been the one who suggested the idea. France was a frog by his own doing. Canada was apparently to blame.

Canada hurried up the stairs towards his dorm and saw the little frog sitting on their bed, asleep.

"France?"

France jolted awake and looked up to see Canada walking over to him as he took off his bag. He sat down on the bed, cross legged and held out his hand to him. France hopped in and Canada lifted him up so that he could look at him at eye level.

"You okay, France?"

"_Oui_, I'm fine. Just so bored and...Horny."

Canada blushed at this. "I know you are. It doesn't help when you keep humping my leg every time I'm here."

"_Pardon, cherie_."

Canada smiled. "Well, we'll fix that when you're back to your normal self."

"I know, _mon_ _cher_. I hate being a frog. Stupid England."

Canada bit his lip. "I don't think you should blame England, France. I think you should blame me."

"Blame you? Why, Canada? You didn't change me into zis 'ideous form. England did."

"France, I came up with the prank and made England mad. I'm the reason why you're like this."

"Canada, please. Listen to me. You didn't cause zis. You didn't start ze whole string of pranks on England. I only agreed to it. England doesn't know you suggested it. And he doesn't 'ave to." France sighed and said matter of factly. "Why don't we just agree zat we're both to blame?"

Canada smiled at his boyfriend and nuzzled him.

"I love you, France."

"_Je t'aime aussi_, Canada. I'm so happy zat you've helped me zrough zis. _Merci, mon cher_."

"Anything to help, _mon amour_."

* * *

England stared at the black magic book in his hands. Wondering what on earth he was going to do. He had thought and thought about this a hundred times all day. And he still couldn't decide what he should do. Either lose his education and America or change his enemy back as a human.

He couldn't decide. He would be helping France out and he didn't want that. But England knew he had no choice. He wished that he hadn't gotten himself into this mess and he wouldn't be sitting here trying to make a decision. He flicked through the pages until he came to the page that showed the reverse spell.

England sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He stood up and left the room.

* * *

_The next morning..._

France stretched and snuggled up to Canada. Another pathetic day of being a slimy frog, thanks to that England, but another beautiful day of being with his beloved Canada. He lazily trailed his fingers along the Canadian's bare skin. His eyes opened and he saw his own slim fingers on Canada's back. He gasped and jumped out of bed to see his beautiful yet naked body.

"_MON DIEU_!" France yelled. "I'm gorgeous again! Canada, wake up!"

Canada who had suddenly woken up from France's cry set up and gasped as he saw France jumping round and happily singing in French, naked.

"F-France, is that you?"

"_Oui! Oui, mon cher_! England has finally managed to stick his own big head out of his arse!" France cried. He grinned at the shy Canadian, jumped on the bed and crawled over to him. he leaned in and kissed Canada. Canada seemed surprised by this but kissed back. He wrapped his arms around France's neck, pulling the Frenchman close. Once the kiss was over, they drew back and stared at each other.

"Oh, 'ow I've missed zat." France breathed.

* * *

"_Merci, mon amis_. I appreciate your kindness. But now I must go to my lessons. _Au revoir_."

France skipped off away from his French friends to find Prussia and Spain. He soon found them at the lockers.

"_Bonjour_, _mon_ _chers_!"

"France?" Prussia asked. "England decided to change you back, huh?"

"He sure did! I'm beautiful again."

"Well, I guess you and Canada had a lot of fun." Asked Spain, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, _oui_. He's still upstairs catching his breath. France said, opening his bag and feeling around his locker key. His fingers could feel on something soft. He took it out and saw that it was a frog plushie with a note that was attached to it.

"Vhat's zat, Francey pants?" Prussia asked.

"I don't know. It was zere when I opened my bag."

He opened the note and it read:

_Looks like the prank's on you, Francey pants. _

France raised an eyebrow and looked round to see England, smirking at him. France smiled at him, held up his hands in surrender.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, mon chers, this is the last chapter of Gives You Hell. I told you that it was going to be short and sweet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and imagining France as a frog. I didn't because I don't like frogs. The animal, not the French... -.-**

**I love France and his French culture and cuisine. Once I have enough money I'll be moving there ^^ hopefully...**

**Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to update but I was away on holiday the last two weeks. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are love **

**M.S.P **

**xxx**


End file.
